Historias sin fin Siempre lo mismo
by SakuSasu Fan
Summary: Sasuke... Naruto... Sasuke o Naruto... una decision imposible... NaruSakuSasu ;D
1. Prologo: Historias sin Fin

**Historias sin Fin… Siempre lo mismo…**

Notas: Esta historia va para mi amiga Carolina! :D Se lo mucho que le gusta NaruSaku, asi que pondré un poco :9. Pues, es mi primer FanFic, espero tener minimo 1 review (de Caro xD). Bueno, espero que lo disfruten :)

**Sakura POV**  
_Que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera elegido a el? Mi vida sería muy diferente tal vez… Se convierte en Hokage, poco a poco, pero progresivamente… Eres una tonta Sakura… Naruto ha madurado tanto, y sin embargo, sigues sin poder decidirte…  
_Sasuke tenia su brazo por encima de sus hombros, era una costumbre de ambos.  
Sasuke? – dije  
Que pasa? – dijo el  
Nada- dije, y sonrei  
_Yo, bueno… estaba perturbada desde ese 14 de febrero…_

_**FlashBack  
**_**Mi POV  
**Sakura! – dijo Naruto que venia corriendo hacia ella  
Si? – volteo ella  
Bueno… pues quería preguntarte algo… - dijo el  
Bueno, pues, pregúntame lo que sea Naru-kun, sabes que somos amigos – dijo Sakura  
Esta bien… Espera... has dicho Naru-kun!?  
Naruto se "enojo" con eso, lo que provoco la risa de la pelirosa  
Lo que te quería preguntar era.. bueno… hoy es San Valentin… y bueno… quería saber si… si querias ser mi novia… - dijo Naruto con un sonrojo muy notorio.  
Bueno, pues… yo… emm… - Y cuando le diría que lo pensaría, vino Sasuke Uchiha, novio de Sakura y al verlo, ambos se quedaron helados.  
Me debo ir Naruto... lo lamento – dijo la pelirosa  
Adios… dobe – dijo  
Que me dijste?! – dijo Naruto  
Lo que dije fue: Dobe – dijo Sasuke  
TEME! - Naruto  
DOBE! - Sasuke  
TEME! - Naruto  
DOBE! - Sasuke  
YA, CALLENSE AMBOS! – grito Sakura  
Hmm… Bueno, vámonos Sakura .. adiós- dijo en un susurro, y mas bajo aun dijo…- dobe.  
_**Fin de FlashBack  
**_**  
Sasuke POV**_**  
**_Y en ese momento, cuando Sakura recordaba eso, lo vio a el, el chico que se le declaro en San Valentin… Naruto

Que sucede? – dije, sobresaltando a Sakura  
No, no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo la pelirosa  
Sakura, hola! Ah… - dijo Naruto, mas conocido como el dobe.  
Hola Naru-kun… - dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo, del cual me percate  
Dobe – dije  
Teme– Dijo el dobe.  
_No de nuevo…_

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, hehe, ya se, muy corto :C bueno, es lo que a mi imaginación se le ocurrio en esos momentos, bueno… Reviews porfis, no importa si sion insultos o lo que sea que se les venga en gana, solo los espero con ansias :D


	2. Golpe Bajo

Notas: Holaaa! Gracias por los 2 reviews XD igual me gustaron mucho, bueno, quería aclarar que Naruto se enteró del noviazgo entre Sakura y Sasuke el 14 de Febrero, ya que los vio juntos, y como dije en el prólogo, Sasuke siempre le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, bueno, asi que fácilmente se dio cuenta. Bueno, espero que les guste el primer capítulo :9

1er Capitulo  
Naruto POV  
Flashback  
Hola, soy Sakura Haruno – le dijo ella, el dia en que los asignaron en equipos  
Hola… soy Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… - dije en un susurro.  
Bueno, al parecer nos asignaron en el mismo equipo, con el PAPASOTE de Sasuke – dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos.  
Oh no, tú también? – dije viendo como ella se ponía mientras tenía una gota pasando por mi nuca.  
Que yo también qué? Ah, que soy una FAN GIRL de Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo hermano mayor es Itachi Uchiha, nacio el 23 de Julio, tiene 12 años, mide 150.8 cm y pesa 42.2 kg? Pues no, no lo soy. – dijo la pelirosa que tenía enfrente.  
Todos la que la habíamos escuchado teníamos gotitas en las nucas y formábamos un círculo alrededor de ella. Todos, claro, menos Sasuke.  
Vi simplemente que él se levantaba y abandonaba la academia, mientras que el circulo se dispersaba, y Sakura se fue detrás de él.  
Siempre era más o menos lo mismo… Nos reuníamos en los entrenamientos, entrenábamos, solo Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y yo hablábamos, Sasuke, más conocido como teme, no hablaba o socializaba, simplemente asentía con monosílabos, el más conocido: "Hm".  
Fin Flashback  
Naruto POV  
Flashback  
Pasaron... 3 años. El teme ya tenia 16, Sakura también y yo también. El tiempo había pasado rápido, y un dia, el teme le pidió a Sakura para ser novios… Desde ese dia, yo llore por Sakura, por que sabia que el la heriría en algún momento, por que sabia que yo seria alguien mejor para ella, por que sabia que el teme no la merecia, llore cada noche que los veía, juntos, riendo, besandose, abrazandose, por que sabia que algún dia eso acabaría, el la dejaría, y yo, como siempre debería consolarla.  
Fin Flashback  
(Sakura POV)  
Callense antes de que vuelvan a pelear – dije viendo como Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle a Naruto.  
Ja, son como niños… -pense  
Sasuke… eh… - vacile un momento – vamos a casa…- dije al fin.  
Pero crei que querias comprar – dijo el pelinegro desconcertado.  
Eh… no – dije, dejando a Naruto decepcionado.  
Trate de disimular mi mirada hacia Naruto, pero creo que Sasuke tal vez, la habia notado.  
Eh... yo te sigo despues - dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba a mi lado  
Eh? Bueno... esta bien... nos vemos en casa- fue lo unico que llegue a decir antes de que el se fuera  
(Sasuke POV)  
Sakura ha estado rara desde… que dia fue? Ah si, cuando Naruto-dobe estaba con ella.. Ya recordé, 14 de febrero. Hmmm… y pensar que 3 meses antes…  
3 meses antes…  
(Mi POV)  
Ino se acercó a Sasuke, dispuesta a declararle su amor, había sufrido mucho por el, y era el momento, debía hacerlo, o si no no podría.  
Emmm… Sasuke, podemos hablar? – dijo Ino  
Si – dijo Sasuke  
Queria saber si.. si tenías novia – dijo ella sonrojándose levemente.  
Emmm… no – dijo el imitando la acción de Ino  
Bueno, entonces la pregunta es esta: Sientes algo por… alguna chica? – dijo Ino  
Si, eso creo – dijo Sasuke  
En serio? – dijo Ino sonriendo – yo tamb-  
Gracias Ino, perdón dejándote hablando, pero debo ir con esa chica – dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Ino por los hombros  
Ino se quedó asi: ._.

Sakura! – grito Sasuke  
Eh? Que pasa? – dijo Sakura  
Te quería preguntar algo... podemos sentarnos allí? – dijo el señalando un banco  
Claro… - dijo ella  
Bueno, pues, lo he pensado, y quería saber si tu, bueno, no tienes que acpetar si no quieres, pero, quería saber si querias ser mi novia – con esa pregunta, Sakura se quedó helada, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha, SASUKE UCHIHA, el chico que le robaba suspiros y con el que soñaba todas las noches, anhelando ese momento se le estaba declarando a ella, A ELLA, una de las, problablemente, millones de chicas que amaban a Sasuke, pero entre ellas, ella, Sakura Haruno fue la elegida.  
S-Si – dijo ella y lo beso.  
Fin Flashback  
(Ino POV)  
Sa-Sasuke - gemi yo dentro de la boca del nombrado.  
Lo habia estado besando desde hace una media hora, yo sabia que estaba mal, pero el estaba tomado, y la frentona salia con el, la tentacion era mucha, que podia hacer?  
Sasuke... no puedo - dije empujandolo levemente, rompiendo el beso.  
Claro que... puedes - dijo el arrastrando las silabas, y tratando de formar un beso, el cual resulto no correspondido.  
No, no puedo, tu estarias engañando a Sakura y yo a Shikamaru, no puedo hacer esto, y tu tampoco, sabes que esta mal, ademas... si me quisieras, me hubieras dicho para estar juntos en vez de la frentona... - dije yo, algo celosa de la poseedora de esa frente de, facilmente, 11 metros de altura (re-exageracion xD sorry, no me pude resistir).  
Dicho esto me fui, corriendo, asi como mis lagrimas corrieron esa noche, pensando en lo que le habia hecho a Sakura.. y a Shikamaru... mi Shikamaru...  
(Sakura POV)  
Naruto? - dije yo por el telefono  
Sa-Sakura-chan? - se escucho al otro lado de la linea - Son las 11... que pasa?  
Has visto a Sasuke? Hace 8 horas que no llega... no lo habras visto? - en las ultimas palabras, la voz se me quebro  
Pues...  
Flashback  
(Naruto POV)  
Eh... yo te sigo despues - dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado  
Eh? Bueno... esta bien... nos vemos en casa- fue lo unico que llego a decir antes de que el se fuera  
Sakura se fue y yo decidi seguir a Sasuke... a ese lugar donde el siempre iba cuando estaba solo...: A casa de Ino  
El teme toco la puerta, y una linda rubia la abrio,...  
Sasuke, que haces aqui? - dijo ella  
Sabes a lo que vine - dijo el secamente sin siquiera mirarla  
Ah... eso... bueno... pasa - dijo Ino  
El entro y cerro la puerta tras el...  
Ya me podia imaginar lo que habria pasado alli... el peor engaño del mundo... contra la persona que yo mas amaba... y de parte de su actual novio y su mejor amiga...  
Fin Flashback

(Naruto POV)  
La verdad... si, si se donde esta... - dije yo. tratando de pensar en como seria la mejor forma de decirselo...  
Naruto, donde esta?! Por favor, tienes que decirme, por favor... - dijo Sakura y oi como lloraba  
Esta en casa de Ino... - dije yo, y luego se escapo una palabra de mis labios -... engañandote.

La llamada se habia cortado...

(Sakura POV)  
Esta en casa de Ino... - dijo el-... engañandote.  
Lo unico que hice luego de esa palabra fue estampar el telefono sontra la pared.  
Empece a llorar amargamente... y el llego...  
Sasuke... - dije yo, abordando el tema, ya que sabia que el no lo haria- ¿estabas con Ino?  
Yo? Con Ino? JA! Esa cerda de mierda, como estaria con ella si es una puta que encima engaña a Shikamaru con cualquiera- dijo el arrastrando las silabas y alcance a oler un caracteristico olor a alcohol ...  
No te hagas Sasuke, que tu entonces, de acuerdo con la descripcion que me diste, serias un cualquiera, Y no te atrevas a insultar a Ino asi - dije tratando de contener mi ira  
Yo? En serio? Y que me dices de ti con Naruto? - dijo Sasuke con una mirada que hizo que empezara a sudar frio  
Yo? Naruto? Estas hablando en serio? Es como si estuvieras celoso de Naruto... - dije yo, pero al instante me retracte...  
En serio? Crees que podria estar celoso de un dobe como el? CREES QUE PODRIA ESTAR CELOSO DE UN DEMONIO COMO EL!? - dijo el comenzando a pegarme  
AHHHHH! Alguien! Ayuda! - dije yo en un esquina siendo golpeada brutalmente por el...  
ALTO! DETENTE TEME! NO LE HAGAS ESO! - escuche a alguien decir, pero no distingui quien, ya que cai en un profundo desmayo...

Y...? Que tal? :D  
Reviews?  
Insultos, halagos, alabanzas, tomates, lo que sea, todo bien recibido.


	3. Hospital

Este es el 2do Capitulo (inner: No me digas ¬¬) Bueno, disfrutenlo xfa  
(Sakura POV)  
ALTO! DETENTE TEME! NO LE HAGAS ESO! - escuche a alguien decir, pero no distingui quien, ya que cai en un profundo desmayo...  
Al despertar, vi tubos conectados a traves de mis venas, estaba vestida con una camisa de hospital y yo me encontraba, por lo que supuse, en un hospital. De pronto, senti un dolor intenso en la cabeza, y recorde de que Sasuke me habia golpeado... Agh! El simple hecho de acordarme de ese idiota desgraciado hacia que el dolor se volviera mas intenso...

(Naruto POV)  
Flashback  
Mmm... ire a hacerle compañia a Sakura, despues de todo, no debi de haberle dicho eso... pense y me fui a mi destino.  
Estaba llegando cuando de pronto escuche unos gritos  
...Crees que podria estar celoso de un dobe como el? CREES QUE PODRIA ESTAR CELOSO DE UN DEMONIO COMO EL!? - grito alguien, quien suponi que era Sasuke  
Cuando entre en el cuarto, vi una esena horrorosa...  
AHHHHH! Alguien! Ayuda! - grito la pelirosa a quien yo tanto amaba  
ALTO! DETENTE TEME! NO LE HAGAS ESO! - grite yo y vi como la pelirosa se desmayaba por los golpes - QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO TU PARA VENIR A GOLPEAR A SAKURA? EH?! - dije golpeandoloo directamente al estomago  
PUES SOY SU NOVIO, YA? ALGO QUE TU NUNCA PODRAS SER, PORQUE ERES UN TONTO NIÑO QUE TIENE UN DEMONIO DENTRO, Y MI NOVIA NUNCA TE AMARA! - grito el dobe que tenia enfrente golpeandome a mi en la cabeza  
Luego de eso, comenzamos a pelear, hasta que lo deje inconsiente, lleve a Sakura al hospital, y bueno, al dobe, ese puto que la golpeo, lo deje solo, para que supiera como ella se habia sentido la primera vez que la dejo...  
Fin Flashback

(Naruto POV)  
Mmmm... ire a ver a Sakura, tal vez ya ha despertado...  
Hola vieja! :D - dije yo viendo a Tsunade en el cuarto de Sakura, y antes de que ella pudiera golpearme, corri a abrazar a la pelirosa - Sakura-chan! :D  
Hola Naruto... Na-Naruto, m-me rompes las costillas *cof cof* - dijo ella tosiendo y yo deje de abrazarla  
Como estas? Te duele algo? Recuerdas que paso? - le mande muchas preguntas  
Estoy bien, no, no me duele nada, y realmente, no recuerdo mucho... quien me trajo al hospital? - dijo ella algo confundida, al parecer no recordaba que yo la habia ayudado, relamente no me importo, ya que su seguridad, y no mi credito era lo que me alegraba  
Naruto-baka te trajo en brazos, estabas sangrando n.n - dijo la vieja que estaba sentada, tomando sake, como siempre -.-"  
O.o... - Sakura  
o.O... - Sakura  
O.O De verdad me trajiste Naruto?! : Tan grande fue su sorpresa, que me salio una gotita en la nuca...  
Si, yo te traje - dije soltando un suspiro, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo fuertemente  
Gracias Naruto - dijo ella llorando sobre mi hombro - gracias...  
No llores Sakura-chan, por favor, no llores - dije yo en un intento de consolarla...

(Sasuke POV)  
Ah..., Naruto me dejo aqui, solo, triste, abandonado y con una resaca de mierda?  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue esa noche pasional con Ino, y que llegue a casa y...  
MIERDA! GOLPEE A SAKURA!  
Ahora nunca me querra, Ino me digo que no puede... Sakura, me odia... Hanabi, se acuesta con cualquiera -.-", Temari se pelea con Ino por Shikamaru (que tiene ese Nara? ¬¬"), y... ooooohhhhh... Hinata..  
MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA *cof cof* - Siii, lo que siempre quise, una risa maligna interrumpida por la tos *o*  
Sali de lo que se podria llamar casa y fui a buscarla, o mas bien dicho, a capturarla.  
Hinata... pst! - dije yo arrojando pequeñas piedritas a su ventana  
Sasuke-kun? - dijo ella desconcertada, y lamentablemente una piedrita callo en su frente y se desmayo.  
De un salto llegue a su alcoba, la tome en brazos y me fui de alli.  
Desperto luego de 3 horas... quien se desmaya 3 horas por una piedrita? -.-"  
Sasuke-kun? - dijo ella somnolienta  
Hola Hinata - dije yo haciendo una de mis caracteristicas sonrisas, ella se sonrojo y yo aproveche y la bese  
Por fin, aunque no sea con Sakura Haruno, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, renaceria mi clan...

Flashback  
(Mi POV :D)  
Se ve a dos Uchihas en una habitacion, uno de ellos, el menor, tiene 3 años y trae consigo una sonaja, para ser especifica, su sonaja favorita, esta en el piso, y el mayor, de 8 años, esta sentado en una silla cuidando al pequeño...  
Sonaja :D - dice Sasuke  
Si, sonaja - dice el mayor complaciendo a su hermanito  
Sonaja :D - dice el pequeño de nuevo  
Si, sonaja ¬¬ - repite el mayor algo aburrido  
SO - NA - JA - deletrea el pequeño, mirando directamente a su hermano  
Deja eso - dice quitandole su querida sonaja - y deja de decir sonaja cual down ¬¬  
AH? Sonaja? - dijo Sasuke con los ojos llorosos  
Mi-MIKO- trato de gritas Itachi, pero antes de que eso pasara, Sasuke dio un mortal, cayendo sobre Itachi, matandolo instantaneamente y quitandole su sonaja  
Yeeee n.n - dijo el pequeño Sasuke

Fin Flashback

Y? Que tal? Merece reviews? Xfa, digan que si :D


	4. Baile con Sangre

Hinata POV  
Hola Hinata – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa yo en el acto me sonroje… ¿Desde cuando las sonrisas de Sasuke Uchiha surtian efecto en mi? Sin previo aviso, el me beso, y yo correspondi….  
Pero… y Naruto? Alli fue cuando rompi el beso  
No, no, no yo pue- intente decir, pero mis palabras fueron acalladas por otro beso del morocho.  
Al final, termine cediendo, nos separamos por falta de aire, y le agradeci haberme ayudado, y sin mas, me fui de allí a mi casa.  
Mientras caminaba, sentí que alguien me seguía, pero al voltear no veía a nadie… Asi que crei que eran imaginaciones mias, y ni se me paso por la cabeza usar el Byakugan, después de todo, no había razón para seguirme…  
Al llegar a casa mi padre me llamo.  
Hinata, ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – me pregunto el  
Pues… nada, estuve pasando la tarde con Sasuke Uchiha – dije sinceramente  
Hinata, hija… es mejor que no te involucres con los Uchiha, y menos con Sasuke Uchiha, ese niño solo te traerá consecuencias – me dijo Hiashi a modo de reproche  
Papa, ya soy grande, no es como para que me digas con quien me debo relacionar o con quien no, entiendes? Ya puedo ser independiente por favor… si? – Le dije con ojos de cachorrito para tratar de convencerlo  
No, los Uchiha solo te traerán problemas, y si me entero que vuelves a salir con el, no se que te hare Hinata Hyuuga – dijo el en un tono amenazador  
Pero si solo somos amigos papa. Eres demasiado protector y para colmo exagerado – dije yo, dando por zanjado el tema, entrando en mi cuarto y encerrándome.  
Al dia siguiente fue todo muy confuso, después de todo, era baile de graduación… por fin nos iríamos del Instituto Konoha: Aldea de la Hoja. Al esperar la hora para ir al baile, yo decidi arreglarme y pensar que ponerme, y sobre todo: **con quien ir.**

Sakura POV  
Maldito despertador – murmure, pero luego recordé que dia era hoy, el baile de graduación, me levante de golpe y me arrepentí, porque aun me dolia la cicatriz en la cabeza, Naruto dijo que me llevaría al baile, estaba agradecida por eso, ya que no sabia con quien ir, trate de pensar que ponerme, podía ser un vestido rosa, o uno verde, bueno, aun faltaba tiempo, lo podía pensar y llamar a Ino o a Tenten para que me ayudasen. Sorprendentemente no podía dejar de pensar en el… Naruto.

Mi POV  
Paso la noche, y todas las chicas del Instituto Konoha bailaban a la luz de la luna con sus respectivas parejas, solo faltaban dos kunoichis…

Sasuke POV  
Aunque halla golpeado a Sakura, creo que aun sigue en pie el ir al baile juntos, asi que pasare por ella  
Pensando esto fui a lo que antes era nuestra casa, y espere a un lado, pasaron los minutos y vi como Naruto se acercaba y tocaba la puerta, y _**mi**_ pelirosa le habría la puerta y lo besaba…  
Eso fue lo ultimo que vi antes de golpear a Naruto.  
NO! – escuche el grito de Sakura a la distancia.  
Naruto me devolvió el golpe  
Sakura, entra en la casa, y no salgas! – grito el pelirrubio al que golpeaba.

Sakura POV  
¿Porque tenia que pasar esto? ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba a mi? Todas las personas que salían conmigo, _**siempre**_, terminaban en un conflicto con Sasuke, pero ¿porque lo hacia? Ni salían juntos, y el la había golpeado, eso había demostrado que el no me amaba.  
!Chidori! – escuche como gritaba Sasuke y el gemido de dolor de Naruto  
No podía soportar como se lastimaban, asi que entre en el cuarto, o en lo que antes era el cuarto que Sasuke y yo compartíamos y me encerré allí. Lamentablemente, los sonidos seguían llegando, y con cada grito, yo lloraba más, y más, no pudiendo soportar como se lastimaban entre ellos… Ellos que habían sido los mejores amigos… Ellos que fueron compañeros de equipo alguna vez…  
Estaba yo tan desconsolada, que decidi dormirme.  
Al despertarme, es decir, 2 horas después, Naruto se encontraba a mi lado, con un moretón en el ojo, la nariz sangrando, una herida del tamaño de una mano en el abdomen y probablemente, 3 costillas rotas.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
Naruto… debemos ir a un hospital… - dije yo, tratando de contener las lágrimas, no me gustaba ver a mi mejor amigo asi, y menos por mi culpa.  
Los hospitales están cerrados… es muy tarde… además, tu eres una ninja medico, puedes curarme – dijo el tratando de fingir una sonrisa, mas yo sabia que el la fingia tratando de calmarme un poco mas.  
No puedo, no tengo los materiales necesarios, vamos Naruto – le dije yo al pelirrubio que se encontraba a mi lado.  
Lo ayude a levantarse, pasando mi mano por su cintura, y el por mis hombros.

Hinata POV  
Mi vida era toda un fiasco. Una mentira. Tal vez lo que Hiashi dijo era verdad: relacionarse con Sasuke iba a ser malo.  
Lo vio en el baile besándose con Karin, y para colmo, me vio, asi que simplemente decidi irme. Lo siguiente que paso, me colmo:  
La imagen de Naruto, abrazado con Sakura hizo que la furia la envolviera.  
-Pero no importa.-dije en un susurro. De todas formas nadie me escucharía.-Con tal de hacer sufrir a Naruto, hare lo que sea, hasta salir con Sasuke Uchiha.  
De pronto, escuche un ruido. Como si alguien pisara una rama. No me importó, estaba demasiado adentrada en mis pensamientos como hacerle caso a algo como eso.  
Cuando senti un frio metal en el cuello, supe lo estúpida que había sido. Un kunai. Amenazándome por el cuello. Observe al portador del arma por el rabillo del ojo y tome aire sorprendida.  
-¡N-Neji!-grite apresada.- ¿Por…porque?- Hable con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como el castaño apretaba más el kunai en su cuello.  
Él no respondió.  
Solo observaba como lloraba, tratando de apartar inútilmente el arma de mi cuello. Neji sonrió.  
-Hinata, eres una tonta – Jamas en mi vida Neji me había llamado tonta, ni siquiera cuando merecia ser llamada tonta, porque al menos, era su prima, ¿no es asi? Solo lo hacia porque Hiashi nos veía, ¿No es asi? Porque yo era su primita… ¿No es asi? - Hiashi te lo advirtió, fue todo tu decisión, y como el te dijo, habrían consecuencias… y estas son.  
Y con esas palabras, incrustó el kunai en mi cuello, dejándola sin aire, sin respiración, sin vida.

Neji POV  
Patee el cuerpo inerte de mi prima al rio, para no dejar evidencias de su cadáver. Limpie la sangre de mis manos, y me alejó de la escena de asesinato de un salto.

Sasuke POV  
Desde lejos, yo observaba la escena entre risas. Hinata era demasiado tonta. Ya buscaría a otra persona, pense.  
Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, el Uchiha solo quería algo, que tenía nombre y apellido: Sakura Haruno.

Y? Que tal? Bueno, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Carolina, pueden buscarla como Suki Harlett, ya que me ayudo mucho con la escena del asesinato de Hinata, Gracias Caro! Te quiero! Bueno… Reviews? Acepto de todo:  
Insultos  
Halagos  
Recomendaciones  
Tomates  
Etc.

Bueno, gracias gente!


	5. Gracias y Perdon

Realmente gracias por los 786 Views, pero realmente me decepciona solo tener 17 reviews, como es posible eso? Es mas, solo 7 personas son las q me mandan reviews, que paso con las otras 779 personas? Aunque no tengan una cuenta, por favor, intenten dejarme reviews, ya que al no hacerlo, siento que en verdad no les gusta mi historia, he tratado de esforzarme desde que la publique, y gracia Suki Harlett he podido progresar para alcanzar mas reviews, pero siguen siendo lo mismo, a pesar de poner mas detalles y cambiar algo la historia, los reviews siguen intactos, sin nadie que quiera volver a leer la historia, ni nada, Francamente, no volvere a publicar hasta tener por lo menos 30 reviews, y perdon a esas 7 personas que quieren seguir leyendo mi historia y no me vengan a decir: "Maldita, porque no actualizas" Porque acabo de expresar el porque de esta decision

Gracias a las 7 personas y a la vez perdon.  
P.D.: Le pasare los capitulos **SOLO** a las personas que me han dejado reviews desde que empece, se los mando por correo, solo pasenmelo por PM, y yo les envio

Un saludo para todos,  
SakuSasu Fan


	6. Ya, ya

Ya, ya, no puedo creer que hayan caido TAN bajo como para ni siquiera leer la nota de advertencia ¬¬ Pero como veo que se estan muriendo, tratando de ver que es lo q podria seguir (han subido los lectores, de setecientosalgo hasta novecientosalgo) entonces seguire la put* historia -.-" Francamente, no puedo creer que hayan caido tan bajo... Bueno, vuelvo a publicar hoy :/

Cuidense y jodan*e los q no me mandaron review ¬¬ (Y no vengan a insultarme con: "Put* de mierd* yo no tenia cuenta" Ni babosadas como esas ¬¬)

Bueno, un beso n.n  
SakuSasu Fan

* * *

Ok, bueno, jeje, estaba en una mala semana cuando escribi eso, gomen :c Bueno, tengo 2 razones, primero, realmente no me gusto saber q tanta gente leia el fic y tener tan pocos reviews, y 2 estoy vacia de ideas y no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo. Algunos de ustedes deben estar muy resentidos en lo q respecta a mi, pero por favor, necesito ayuda con el fic. Si alguien aun me quisiera ayudar, por favor, envienme un PM Lo lamento mucho. No tengo perdon :c

Sorry  
SakuSasu Fan


End file.
